PKMN Thunder and Lightning Gold Oneshot
by BloodyHigurashi
Summary: This is a oneshot, with the pairing of GoldxOc. This is Gold from the manga, not the anime or video game. I apologize if it's corny, since I'm not very good at writing romance stories. However, criticism is more than welcome!


"Oh great.." Gold muttered to himself as he looked up at the darkened sky, "It's starting to rain." A drop hit his forehead and he wiped it away with an annoyed sigh. Looking at the girl next to him, he rested a hand on his side. "Looks like we better find some shelter for the night."

"Shelter..?" The girl asked, looking at him, "But...There isn't a Pokemon Center or cabin near by...We're basically in the middle of nowhere.."

"I wouldn't say that." Gold chuckled, "There are trees and such around. And some caves. We could hide in one of those." He pointed ahead of him, "I think I see a cave up ahead actually!"

"You can't be serious." The girl sighed, "We're going to be in a cave? What happens if wild pokemon are in there?"

"You like to complain a lot, don't you Angel?" He rubbed the back of his neck, "That's the only place we have. Unless you want to catch a cold out here and get drenched from the rain. Who knows how hard it's going to hit." Angel swallowed the lump in her throat, staring at Gold. She wasn't a fan of caves, or rain for that matter. Which one did she prefer? Sickness, or darkness?

"Fine..." She huffed, as a few drops of rain hit her, "Let's just go into the cave." Gold ruffled her hair and grinned.

"I thought you'd choose that." He laughed, "Come on." Walking towards the cave, Aibo; Golds Aipom, was trying to shield himself from the rain that was starting to come down harder. He rested the hand on his tail over his head, and clung onto Gold's head tightly.

"Ai, aipom..." He whined, shutting his eyes as the rain started to get harder. Gold looked up at his partner and picked up his walking speed from a casual walk, to a fast walk.

"Let's hurry, Angel." Gold commanded, "Before it starts pouring." The two trainers ran to the cave as fast as they could, as the rain began to pick up. As they hustled into the cave, the two managed to get somewhat wet.

"Look's like we'll have to stay in here all night." Angel looked outside the cave opening, "It's starting to rain cats and dogs out there." Gold sat down, and set his billiards cue beside him. Crossing his arms, he closed his eyes; and let out a small sigh.

"We need to get a fire or something going then." He opened an eye to look at the fellow trainer, "You have your Charmeleon right?" Angel nodded and grabbed the pokeball off her belt that contained her lizard friend.

"But...We have no firewood." Angel raised an eyebrow at him, "How are we going to start a fire?"

"Just use his tail for warmth. There is a fire at the end of his tail, isn't there?" Gold shrugged, "You don't have to follow through with it...It was just a suggestion."

"No, I think it's a good idea. I'm sure Char-Char wants to stretch too." Angel let out her Charmeleon. He let out a roar as he stretched his arms, happy to be out of the Pokeball. Looking up at his trainer, he then looked outside.

"Char?" Char-Char asked, gesturing to the outside, "Char, charmeleon?"

"No..We're not going out there." Angel laughed nervously, "Since it's-" She cut off her own sentence by yelping from a loud noise coming from the outside. She jumped nearly a foot in the air, and nearly lost her footing. Gold laughed in her direction, and smirked.

"Scared of thunder?" He asked, amused at the girls reaction. "I never knew that."

"B, be quiet!" Angel snapped, "I'm not scar-" She again jumped from the sounds outside the cave. She scurried over to where Gold was sitting, and sat beside him; hugging her knees. Gold sighed and shook his head, knowing that she was just going to continue this all night.

–

As the sky grew fully dark, the rain didn't let up. Angel had migrated to the corner of the cave, Char-Char sitting next to her. Gold laid on his stomach, poking at an empty Pokeball with his Billiards cue. His aipom, had fallen asleep on the ground beside him; not affected by anything that was going on around him. Resting his chin on his hand, Gold looked over at Angel, who now had her Charmeleon in a death grip.

"You're really scared. Aren't you?" Gold smirked in her direction, "But you're not going to admit it...Am I right?" Angel nodded in response...but Gold didn't know which question she was answering. '_Probably the last question. There's no way that she would tell me straight up that she was scared of something. _'

"I'm not scared." Angel replied, "I'm not." Gold chuckled and shrugged, as he continued to poke at the Pokeball.

"Whatever you say." He retorted, "I'll believe you." There was a bright light and a large booming sound coming from outside. Gold looked in the direction of the cave opening and saw that it had now became a lightning storm. He winced from the shriek that escaped Angels mouth, and he let out a groan. "Hey! Watch what you do! That echoed, and it hurt my ears!"

"Sorry..." Angel apologized, hugging her Charmeleon tighter, "I'll try not to shriek next time..." Char-Char struggled to break free; and when he did, he ran to the other side of the cave. Angel huffed in his direction and crossed her arms; looking down at the cave floor.

Another flash of lightening struck the ground, and Angel jumped up; and held back another shriek. Gold sat up and shook his head, not satisfied with how Angel was reacting to every single lighting strike.

"I'm not going to be able to deal with this the whole night." He muttered, putting a hand on his forehead. "I just..It would be hard." Standing up, Gold walked over to the other trainer and sat down beside her. Putting his arm around her shoulder, Gold pushed Angel towards him.

"G, gold..What are you-"

"Just be quiet, and relax." Gold averted his gaze in her direction, "If you relax and take your mind off what's going on outside...You'll be fine. Nothing will hurt you here..." A small smile crept up onto his lips, "I'll make sure of that. There's no need to be scared." Angel nodded slowly and rested her head against Gold. A small blush appeared on her cheeks as she did so; but Gold didn't pay any attention to it. He was gazing outside the cave, watching the rain as it fell.

Another lightning strike occurred, and before Angel could react to it, Gold tightened his grip on her; causing her to relax. He glanced at her, and kept a calm expression on his face. He then relaxed his grip, and gave her a small smile.

"I won't break my promise. You'll be safe from the thunder and lightning as long as you're with me."


End file.
